it was weird
by viv-heart
Summary: KidLaw - emotions - Law's point of view- Modern AU - birthday drabble for NebulaHeroine


**AN: Happy Birthday dear Nebu-chan! And I am so sorry this is so late and so short ._.**

**I hope you like this alternative writing style.**

* * *

It was weird. Very weird.

Just a few months ago, Law wouldn't have dared to even dream about it.

And now?

Well, now he was lying on his bed, staring up to the ceiling and grinning goofily.

He was in love.

It seemed so unreal.

So weird. So very very weird.

And yet he knew it was true.

He was dating Eustass Kid for something more than a month but he could already tell that he loved the man. At least as a person, but probably already as a man. As the man he wanted to spend the next weeks, months and maybe years of his life with. But he didn't dare to to think about that.

Their relationship was weird. Both were counting with the end, but neither feared it. It was just like a constant reminder in the backs of their heads.

After all, he himself had stated on their second date, just before Eustass had finally managed to ask him to become his boyfriend, that every relationship ends one day, be it with a breakup or death.

It was weird. It was just so weird.

But it was beautiful. It was like a dream.

Law still couldn't believe that he had found a man like him.

A man who accepted all his flaws, his inability to be honest about his feelings, his past and his fears.

It was a miracle. It was unbelievable.

He had to admit that Kid wasn't perfect. Hell, nobody wasn't.

Yes, the man was crazy, weird and an asshole. Yeah, he was.

And Law had even told him that when their first met. On that shitty red couch in the shitty bar. Law had told him that he was an asshole but he liked to be friends with assholes.

They spoke about boredom and Kid's constant trouble with it. And they spoke about so much more.

That day, Law had said things he didn't believe he would ever manage to voice.

His mask slipped away, but was there at the same time.

It was odd.

But at the same time, he realized that Kid wore a mask as well. A very convincing mask of boredom, anger and hatred. A mask that was supposed to hide his feelings about all the pain he has ever witnessed.

It hurt. It hurt like a bitch.

But day by day, both of them had realized their similarities, even saying that they felt like looking in a mirror while discussing certain issues.

Sure, they didn't agree all the time and argued just for the sake of it, but they shared so much. It was creepy. It was unsettling.

But it was soothing at the same time. Calming.

Law feared feelings. He feared to fall for the man he basically didn't know. He feared it more than anything.

But at the same time he couldn't wait till it happened.

Eustass had been very cautious. He didn't mention love at first. He even clearly said that he didn't love Trafalgar when they started dating.

But he said that he dated people to actually fall in love with them.

And Law was his first boyfriend after years of solitude. Of numerous anonymous one-night stands. Usually, one would feel weirded out given such a piece of information.

Kid had even said that he would understand if Law didn't want to date him because of that. But he did want to date him. It didn't matter.

The pain in his eyes made clear how he felt about the time.

And Law didn't care. He really didn't care.

He had feared falling for Kid. He really did. But he knew that Kid could help him, save him from himself if that happened.

It was crazy.

Law wasn't weak. No, he wasn't weak by no means.

But he knew that he needed somebody who accepted him.

Sure, his friends meant a lot to him and he enjoyed his time with them, but they didn't understand him.

No one did. Ever. No one. Except Eustass.

He had known it in the first minute. At it had been terrifying.

But now, now it was something he didn't want to miss ever again.

Law didn't believe in soul-mates. He never had.

But at the same time he wished he would. He was sure he had found his.

Kid told him that it wouldn't take long and he would love him.

Law asked himself if he could reply to that.

He hated himself for not being able to tell his feelings.

He hated it that Kid suffered from his lacking ability to show how much he actually treasured the other. He hated it.

But he knew that Eustass accepted it. He knew that his boyfriend was willing to deal with it, wait and give Law all the space he needed.

He knew that Kid would do almost everything for him.

And he knew that because Eustass loved not only his body but also his soul.

And he loved Eustass.

Law loved Kid.


End file.
